Pay With Your Body
by kiera-sama
Summary: Kyoya Ootori is in love with Haruhi Fujioka, and despite what he said, when she fell into the ocean, he was terrifyed. My version of episode eight, what should have happened. Please enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. The rights belong solely to Bisco Hatori. No money is being made from this story. If you recognise it, it's not mine.

Pay With Your Body

Kyoya sighed to himself as he dried his hair. Today had been...hectic, to say the least. Oh it had been fine, up until the point where a couple of hoodlums had trespassed onto the private beach where the host club had been entertaining that day.

Haruhi had witnessed them harassing several ladies atop a large rock, and had recklessly, instead of calling for help, chosen to confront them. There had been a struggle and Haruhi had taken a tumble over the side. Stupid Haruhi, she was the one who said she couldn't swim. It really was lucky that Tamaki had been there, he had dove in after her.

When the girls had eaten and gone to their respective rooms, the host club had sat down to eat themselves. Tamaki was very upset with Haruhi, and kept glancing the other way, then back to her as if by doing so she would apologize to him for her recklessness. She never did, and continued to ignore him. Which was fine by Kyoya, as he wouldn't have to hear his incessant, and completely useless noise.

After he was through with his food, he excused himself to take a shower. When he got out he sat in his chair and began to dry his hair. He sighed as he thought about his day. He heard a door slam, and looked up to see his door open, and no one in sight. He stood and closed it before resuming his place in the chair and continued to dry his hair.

Kyoya sighed angrily to himself. 'Why is it that I cannot get Haruhi Fujioka out of my head?' he asked himself. It wasn't anything new to him though, ever since she entered the host club she had held his curiosity. At first it was just a new challenge. Something to occupy his time with, trying to figure out what she was thinking. After a while he gave up, seeing as he would probably never know what went on in his club members head. Soon after though, she would just pop up randomly in his head. He would think, 'I wonder what Fujioka is doing right now?' or 'Fujioka looks rather cute in that cosplay.'

Soon he realized that he didn't even think of her as just 'Fujioka' anymore, just Haruhi. After a while even Kyoya who thought that being an Ootori meant never admitting weakness, and feelings were a weakness, couldn't deny it any longer. That girl had wormed her way into his thoughts, and into his heart. Yes, Kyoya Ootori was in love with Haruhi Fujioka.

Kyoya felt a pain in his heart, he would never tell her. She would never think of him in such a way, she liked that Tamaki, his best friend, and he couldn't impose his feelings on her that way. It would just be a bother.

"I was in such a hurry, I ran into the first room I could find. Where am I?"

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked, keeping his tone as emotionless as he could. He knew he had heard a door slam. It had been Haruhi rushing to get to a bathroom.

"I apologize sir, I didn't mean to intrude." Haruhi bowed, slightly ashamed of herself, having rushed into some strange mans room.

"Don't be silly." Kyoya said, "It's just me." He felt a slight pang in his chest, 'You really didn't know it was me...Haruhi?' He thought sadly to himself.

"Kyoya Senpai..." Haruhi muttered. 'Of course, see there are his glasses right there on that table. How did I not realize it was him?'

"Senpai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone worry about me today." she apologized.

"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried." Kyoya lied. All of his breath had gone out of him when he saw her fall. His mouth was dry. He took a drink from his water as he stood. "Although," he paused, "I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks. They almost beat them half to death."

Kyoya snapped into business mode. "And because of you, I had to send each of those girl a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They've been looking forward to this trip, and we don't want to disappoint them."

"I'll pay you back for the flowers, Senpai." Haruhi told him, as she watched him head toward her.

He put his hand on the wall, slightly above the light switch. His mind was working overtime and he thought he would have to show her just how frightening it would be if she couldn't defend herself.

"Each bouquet cost me fifty thousand. That's a grand total of six hundred thousand yen, Haruhi." he slid the dimmer switch down until the lights were off. It would hurt him to have to do this to her, but it had to be done.

"Um...why'd you turn the lights off?" Haruhi asked him, her heart beating heavily.

"If you want to," he paused for two reasons. One, for dramatic effect, and two, because he had to steel his resolve and keep up the bad guy facade. He continued. "You can pay me back with your body."

"What?" Haruhi wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. Her heart was beating so fast and she was sure she was blushing. 'Maybe it was a good thing Kyoya Senpai turned the lights out.' she thought to herself.

Kyoya grabbed her wrist and jerked her toward him, before spinning and pushing her onto the bed. He straddled her and held himself up by placing his knees and hands on either side of her.

"Surely you cannot be so naive that you think that a persons gender doesn't matter." he said, "You've left yourself completely defenseless against me."

He searched her eyes, she didn't look scared. He opened his mouth to say something else, when she spoke. His eyes widened at her words.

"But, what if that's what I want, Kyoya Senpai?" Haruhi's face was burning. She had been in love with her senpai for so long, maybe if she confessed to him, just maybe...

"What? What are you saying, Haruhi?" he asked, his heart was thundering so loudly in his chest, he was sure she could hear it. Surely she couldn't mean...

"I...I..." Haruhi struggled to make her words come out. "I'm in love with Kyoya Senpai..." her voice shrunk. 'There, I've done it. I've told him.' she watched his face, which was covered with shock.

'Haruhi...Haruhi loves me?' he couldn't believe it. 'I thought she liked Tamaki?' he thought.

"Senpai...please...say something..." Haruhi begged him, her heart hurt. 'Why doesn't he say anything?' Haruhi gulped down her fear, and leaned up towards him. She saw Kyoya's eyes widen and drew in a breath.

He couldn't move. The girl who had captured his heart, just said she loved him. He sucked in a breath, and held it. 'My hearts pounding...I can't think...Haruhi.'

Haruhi was so close, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned up. She tentatively brushed her lips against his. When she did she felt him let go of his breath.

"Haruhi," he whispered softly, before leaning down and kissing her back softly. "Haruhi..."

He raised his right hand, and gently cupped the nape of her neck, his fingers sliding through her soft hair. "Haruhi, I..." he began. This was it. He could finally tell her his feelings. He let his fingers slide up her neck, and brushed his thumb against her lips. "Haruhi, I love you. For so long, I've loved you. I tried to hide my feelings, because I was sure you liked Suou."

"No! How could I ever love Tamaki Senpai! He's so annoying, while you're..." Haruhi's protests were cut off with Kyoya's lips.

"I love you, Haruhi." Kyoya told her with a smile.

"Show me." she said with a blush.

"Pardon?" Kyoya asked confused.

Haruhi smirked and pulled him down atop of her. "Show me how much you love me, Kyoya."

Once the shock had worn off, he smirked at her. He pressed his body against hers. He kissed her passionately. "As you wish, my beautiful Haruhi." he whispered into her hair.

He kissed her again, whilst letting his hands run up her arms, over her collar bone, and slowly let his hand drop lower. He gently caressed her until she moaned into his mouth. He kissed down her neck, until he reached her chest.

He looked at her questioningly. She nodded and raised herself off the bed, and he pulled her dress over her head. His mouth attacked her breast with kisses and his hand began to kneed her other breast. When he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger she cried out. He figured it felt good to her, so he continued with it, and kissed his way to her other nipple, taking it into his mouth and laving it with his tongue.

He relished in each sound she made, and leaned up to kiss her deeply. She was panting, and kissed him back just as passionately. He leaned up and whispered into her ear, "I love you, but if you want to stop, tell me and I will...I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

Haruhi turned her head and looked him in his eyes. "I've waited long enough, Kyoya, for too long I could only dream of this moment...I don't want to stop..."

Kyoya's only response was to kiss her as he let his hand drop to her stomach. He played with her navel for a few seconds, before sliding his hand to the apex of her legs. His fingers trembled as he slid them over her panties. He latched onto her breast again and sucked; at the same time, he rubbed her center.

"Ahh!" Haruhi gasped. "Kyoya...good...Ahh!"

Kyoya slid her panties down her hips and off her legs. He threw it behind him. "Haruhi..." he whispered, as he slid his fingers against her opening. He experimentally pressed her nub gently. Her hips jerked off the bed as she cried out.

"Haruhi, I'm going to reduce you to the most basic of feelings. When I'm through, you are going to be in a mere puddle of ecstasy." he whispered to her.

He watched her face as he pushed a single finger into her. She gasped as he started pumping his finger into her. He inserted another finger and this time her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep them open. He pumped into her with both fingers for several seconds before adding a third. He curled his fingers as he thrust them inside her.

"Kyoyaaa!" Haruhi gasped. "Oh god...please Kyoya!"

The pleasure was almost too much for her to handle.

"Please what, Haruhi? Tell me what you want." He teased her.

"You. All of you!" she moaned again at his skillful ministrations.

"You have me," he kissed her, and slid out of his trousers, then his boxers. He noted how she blushed as she caught a glimpse of him. "I'm yours..."

Haruhi kissed him before saying, "I...I've never..."

"It's okay...I haven't either." he positioned himself at her entrance. He moaned. She was so wet, so hot. "It's going to hurt at first, Haruhi? Are you ready?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Please be gentle."

"Of course I will..."

He gently eased himself into her tight wet sheath. He groaned at the feel of her around him, caressing him as he stopped just before her barrier. He looked down into her face, he smiled at her, letting her see in his eyes how much he loved her.

She was scared, he knew, and she was tensing. If she didn't relax it would hurt her more. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, letting his tongue slide into her mouth and caress hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and let herself relax into his kiss.

Kyoya then shifted his hips so that he thrust beyond her barrier, he winced when she let out a cry, and quickly gathered her into his arms. He stayed perfectly still until she lifted her hips against him. He groaned at the contact, and slowly withdrew before slowly pushing into her.

They stayed at the same pace, taking time with each other. They kissed, and touched each other until neither of them could stand it any longer. Kyoya whispered sweet things to her as he sped his hips up, going faster and deeper into her. She began to tremble.

"Kyoya...I can feel it...I'm so close..."

"Me too..." he kissed her as he pumped his hips harder and faster than before. He felt her body shudder, as she bit his shoulder. She cried out his name as she flew over the edge.

Kyoya held her close as he thrust once more, before flying over the edge of their passion. When they were both done catching their breaths, he rolled off of Haruhi. He pulled her into his arms and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for teaching me my lesson, Kyoya Senpai." Haruhi giggled to him. She kissed his chest lovingly.

"No, Haruhi, thank you for loving me."

Together they fell asleep in each others arms. They each had the best night of sleep, either of them had had in a very long time.

**:Early the next morning:**

Kyoya and Haruhi awoke to a knock at the door. Before Haruhi could hide, they heard the door begin to open.

"Hey, Kyoya do you have any lotion? This sunburn's worse than I..." he stared at the two. Haruhi's face was bright red and she was holding the sheet against herself. It wasn't too hard to see what happened. He looked at his best friend. "Kyoya..." Tamaki stared, "You BASTARD! How could you take advantage of my daughter! My little Haruhi! You should be ashamed of your-" he yelped as the bottle of sun lotion smacked him on the face.

"There, now do leave, Haruhi and I would like to sleep some more." Kyoya said angry at Tamaki for waking him up, and seeing them in this situation.

Tamaki's eyes were lifeless. He turned and left the room.

"Oh, and Tamaki?" Kyoya called.

Tamaki stopped. He did not turn.

"Do close the door on your way out," Kyoya said, "there's a draft, I wouldn't want Haruhi to catch a cold."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I just watched that episode last night and thought, what if this happened? Ha-ha. I like how the manga ended, with Tamaki and Haruhi together, but I can't help it, I just **love**Kyoya and Haruhi together. They fit wonderfully. I apologize though, if the characters seemed OOC. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

~Kiera


End file.
